Tu te souviens ?
by Caiin
Summary: Rosalie se montre tellement froide et dédaigneuse envers Bella. Les Cullen disent qu'elle est tout simplement jalouse… mais est-ce la véritable raison ? Il se pourrait que le mal vienne de plus loin...
1. La rencontre

_**Note **__: Salut à ceux qui tomberait sur cette fic, sans doute par hasard ! J'ai un faible pour les couples désespérés et les situations désespérées, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi ce couple. C'est bien la première fois que j'écris une fanfic, et je dois avouer que c'est assez amusant Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, cette histoire est juste sortie de ma caboche, autrement dit : c'est un délire._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture : )_

_Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Stephanie Meyer !_

**Prologue : Une rencontre**

**- Emmet, remercie le ciel que je sache me contrôler en public ! Sinon, tu serais déjà mort !**

Le coup partit très vite, faisant trembler un sapin.

La jeune femme blonde poussa un profond soupir : cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle ruminait sa colère seule dans son coin en s'acharnant sur les arbres.

Son petit-copain n'était qu'un imbécile. Le machiste, jaloux et possessif par excellence. Encore une dispute parmi des centaines d'autres. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'attendre que la situation dégénère et était partie comme le vent, à travers les arbres.

**- Et voilà qu'à cause de lui, je me mets à parler toute seule, comme une illuminée… **

C'est à ce moment là que la blonde sentit une force familière l'envahir.

La soif.

Le besoin de sang devenait pressant.

Elle décida alors de partir en chasse, à la recherche d'un cerf ou d'un autre gibier. Au bout d'une heure, rassasiée, la jeune vampire s'installa sur une branche, en hauteur.

Comme à son habitude.

Elle aimait ce sentiment de domination, ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur la nature. De son perchoir, elle pouvait voir l'étendue de cette forêt, avec au loin les rassemblements de maisons, et la fumée sortant des cheminées, indiquant la proximité des hommes.

C'était une journée d'hiver, pleine de neige et de froid. Une journée comme il y en avait beaucoup par ici.

Le genre de journée que Rosalie appréciait énormément.

Les flocons tombaient lentement, formant un tapis blanc, à peine détruit par les animaux de passage. Rosalie aimait ce silence là. Elle sourit. Elle et sa famille n'étaient que de passage dans cette région des Etats-Unis, dans cette petite ville du nom de Forks qui ne connaissait pas le soleil. Sans soleil, leur peau ne risquait pas d'étinceler. Tout cela n'était qu'un emplacement stratégique, afin que personne ne les remarque. De toute façon, après quelques mois passés ici, Carlisle leur avait annoncé leur départ dans trois jours. Ils ne restaient jamais longtemps au même endroit…

Soudain, une odeur de sang vint frapper les narines de la blonde.

Forte. Irrésistible. Humaine.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs. Elle s'élança de branches en branches à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle voulait en connaître l'origine. Elle le voulait. Elle parvint dans une clairière.

Personne.

Et pourtant, il y avait quelqu'un ici, elle en était sûre.

Elle parcourut plusieurs mètres avant d'apercevoir une forme sombre se découper dans la blancheur du paysage. Elle s'approcha prudemment, l'effluve l'attirait comme un aimant. Elle ne pourrait pas se retenir éternellement de planter ses crocs dans la chair. Un grondement s'éleva de sa poitrine. L'excitation la gagnait… Elle se figea.

Devant elle se trouvait une petite fille, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Rosalie pouvait l'entendre murmurer, la voir frissonner.

Et puis il y avait le sang.

Il coulait abondamment de son épaule pour venir souiller le sol. Tout son être lui criait d'en profiter, de lui sauter dessus. Son odeur était la plus alléchante de toutes celles qu'elle avait connu. C'était si facile… Mais la jeune fille, qui avait entendu ses pas, redressa la tête et lui fit face. Rosalie sentit son corps trembler à la vue de ce visage si doux et pourtant, si marquant. Cette petite possédait un regard incroyablement noir. Sa peau était très pâle, ses cheveux d'un brun sombre et les joues rougies par le froid. Une larme tomba dans la neige.

Et la soif disparut.

La petite fille tremblait comme une feuille à cause du froid. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Forks se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de là ! Rosalie ne réfléchit plus et se dirigea instinctivement vers la fillette. Elle approcha prudemment d'elle, bloquant sa respiration pour plus de précaution, et tentant de lire dans son regard. Mais la petite ne bougeait pas et ne semblait pas effrayée le moins du monde par cette inconnue à la chevelure blonde. Aucune méfiance dans ses yeux, seulement la curiosité. Rosalie se surprit à franchir les derniers mètres la séparant de la fillette et la prit dans ses bras. A son contact, un extraordinaire frisson la parcourut. Le parfum de cette fille lui montait à la tête. La petite ne s'était pas écartée. Elle se blottissait même contre elle, frigorifiée. La vampire réagit immédiatement et resserra sa prise. Mon Dieu sa peau était aussi glacée que la sienne ! Si elle ne tentait rien, cette fille allait mourir ! Celle-ci fermait les yeux, s'endormant petit à petit. Rosalie hésita un court instant: si elle utilisait son pouvoir maintenant, elle prenait un risque. Carlisle lui avait formellement interdit de l'utiliser en présence d'humains…

**- Pour le sermon, ça sera plus tard… **marmonna-t-elle.

Elle concentra toutes ses forces sur les battements de cœur du corps qu'elle tenait contre elle. Elle le sentait ralentir de plus en plus.

Il fallait faire vite.

Très vite.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une vague de chaleur traversa ses paumes pour se répandre dans les membres de la fillette, qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs. Mais elle ne se réveillait pas.

**- Aller… aller ouvre tes yeux ! **la pressa la vampire.

La panique l'envahit d'un coup. Cette sensation lui était jusqu'à lors inconnue. D'autres sentiments étranges vinrent l'assaillir : le vide, la peur et autre chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Pourquoi se sentait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Soudain, elle sentit deux yeux la fixer. La fille était vivante et lui souriait. Rosalie poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et lui rendit son sourire.

Tout à coup, la réalité la rattrapa.

L'odeur du sang.

Sa blessure ne s'était pas tout à fait soignée et Rosalie sentit sa tête tourner.

Elle lâcha précipitamment la petite fille, gardant une certaine distance entre elles. Celle-ci se releva en grimaçant. Et toutes les deux restèrent là, chacune guettant les gestes de l'autre.

Le cerveau de la vampire fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner cette gamine complètement inconsciente ici. Il fallait la ramener à ses parents sans dévoiler sa véritable nature à la fillette. Et malheureusement, une seule solution était envisageable.

Elles iraient à pied. La vampire grimaça à l'idée. Cela promettait d'être long.

**- Bon d'accord, t'as gagné… Viens, je te ramène chez toi, **pesta-t-elle, énervée.

Rosalie tendit une main dans sa direction. Une seconde seulement s'écoula avant qu'une plus petite main ne vienne la serrer, suivi d'un rire cristallin, propre aux enfants, qui résonna contre les troncs. Et dans le cœur endormi de la vampire. Un sentiment de bien-être la submergea, lui procurant des sensations qu'elle pensait avoir oublié depuis toutes ces années. Elle ne chercha pas à analyser le fond de sa pensée et débuta une longue marche dans la neige.

Au bout de deux heures, elles durent faire une pause. La nuit approchait, et même si Rosalie n'éprouvait pas la moindre fatigue, elle se doutait que la jeune fille ait besoin de se reposer. Celle-ci n'avait rien dit de tout le trajet. Elle observait tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle, dans un silence royal. Souvent distraite, elle était tombée une bonne dizaine de fois, attirant les foudres de la vampire dont la patience était très limitée.

Elles trouvèrent un abri sous un éboulement de rochers que Rosalie aménagea afin que la petite ait un endroit sec pour dormir. Toutes ces attentions la surprenaient elle-même. Peut-être était-ce son instinct maternel qui refaisait surface… en tout cas le besoin de protéger cet être était plus fort que le reste.

On entendait le vent siffler. Assises l'une en face de l'autre, personne n'osait parler. La blonde rompit le silence :

**- Bon alors… raconte-moi tout. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée aussi loin de Forks ? **

Aucune réponse. Rosalie désigna alors l'entaille à son épaule.

**- Qui t'as fait ça ? **grogna-t-elle.

Son ton s'était fait plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Une sorte de colère montait en elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se contrôle plus. Cette fille la rendait bizarre…

**- Si je te le dis tu me croiras ? **répondit la brune, hésitante.

**- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu des choses étranges dans ma vie ! **lui assura la blonde, dans un demi-sourire.

**- Je… Un loup… un loup géant m'a attaqué… **lâcha enfin la petite.

Rosalie grimaça à ces mots. Alors c'était l'un de ces Sac à puces qui l'avait attaqué ? Rosalie n'en revenait pas. D'ordinaire la tribu des Quileutes ne s'en prenait pas aux humains. Elle avait eu l'occasion de les rencontrer une fois : seuls restaient une odeur de chien mouillé et un profond dégoût. Carlisle lui avait certifié que détester les loups-garous était dans la nature des vampires. Lui, était persuadé que ces Quileutes ne représentaient aucune menace. Mais bien sûr…

**- Je… je jouais avec Jacob**, continua la brune,** Jack court très vite. Je voulais me cacher pour pas qu'il me trouve. J'ai marché longtemps… Après je ne voulais plus jouer, j'ai crié pour que Jack m'entende. Et puis j'ai entendu des bruits… c'était un loup immense ! Il me faisait peur… Il s'est mis à grogner, alors j'ai couru ! Il m'a rattrapé et on est tombé par terre. Il m'a mordu à l'épaule. Ça faisait très mal… Et puis j'ai entendu un hurlement. Il s'est arrêté et est reparti, comme ça, alors…**

**- Alors tu m'as trouvé, **l'interrompit la vampire avec une douceur qui la surprit elle-même.

**- Oui.**

Et dans sa voix, Rosalie put entendre toute la gratitude et le soulagement de la jeune fille. Son récit l'avait fait sourire mais elle aurait voulu en savoir plus sur ce loup. Elle en parlerait à Carlisle. Un autre nom l'avait surprise : Jacob. Un loup de la meute des Quileutes s'appelait comme ça… Coïncidence ? Elle n'y croyait pas.

Elle voulut malgré tout détendre un peu l'atmosphère et changea de sujet :

**- Tu sais à qui tu m'as fait penser quand je t'ai vu ? Blanche-Neige. Tu connais son histoire, j'espère ?**

La petite eut tout à coup les yeux brillants. Elle répondit fièrement :

**- Oui bien sûr que je la connais ! Ma maman me la raconte le soir ! Et toi, ta maman te raconte quoi ?**

**- Moi ? **interrogea la jeune femme, surprise par cette question,** ma mère… ma mère est partie loin de chez moi, il y a très longtemps.**

Elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, il en était hors de question. Elle espérait que cette explication suffise à la jeune fille. Elle continua :

**- Mais il y a une histoire que j'aime beaucoup. Son nom est **_**Wuthering Heights. **_**Elle est un peu compliquée, c'est une histoire triste mais très belle. Tu es encore trop jeune… **

**- C'est beau comme nom… mais je n'aime** **pas les histoires tristes,** affirma la petite, catégorique. **Et arrête de dire que je suis petite !**

Elle se calma d'un coup et ajouta, presque en murmurant :

**- Tu crois qu'on arrivera à rentrer à la maison ?**

Rosalie retrouva son sérieux, prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains, l'obligeant à la regarder. Les effluves de son sang étaient forts, ils la rendaient folle. Elle déglutit péniblement et fixa son regard au sien. Encore ses yeux noirs… la blonde en fut hypnotisée.

**- Ecoute-moi bien princesse : je te promets de te ramener chez toi, d'accord ? Tu peux me faire confiance, je suis le genre de personne qui tient ses promesses, quoiqu'il arrive. Et puis… je suis… comment dire… spéciale. Crois-moi, celui qui vaincra Rosalie Hale n'est pas encore venu, **assura-t-elle avec une pointe d'orgueil dans la voix. Elle se rendit soudainement compte de sa bourde : elle venait de dévoiler son nom à la fillette.

La brune ne releva pas, acquiesça soulagée, et sans prévenir, vint se blottir contre elle. Rosalie n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, appréciant la chaleur de son corps et son parfum… Elle dût cependant faire preuve d'un contrôle d'elle-même titanesque pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et planter ses crocs dans son cou. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle qui était maître de ses pulsions, elle d'ordinaire si méfiante, si forte, si intouchable...

Il fallait que tout cela cesse au plus vite. Cette fille avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par une voix timide :

**- Si moi je suis Blanche-Neige, alors c'est toi mon prince charmant ! **

Elle sentit un tremblement dans sa poitrine. C'était pourtant des paroles innocentes, des paroles d'enfant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette dans un tel état. Elle prit le parti de rire.

**- Je ne crois pas être le bon, quand tu seras plus grande, tu le trouveras !**

**- Et toi, tu l'as déjà trouvé ?**

L'image d'Emmet lui vint à l'esprit mais elle se rendit à l'évidence : il était loin d'être son âme sœur… Non, leur relation était loin d'être celle qu'entretenaient Jasper et Alice ou Carlisle et Esmée.

**- Non pas encore…**

La jeune fille sentit la tristesse dans sa voix et n'en rajouta pas. Elle se contenta d'un « bonne nuit » et s'endormit bien vite, ignorant le regard tendre posé sur elle, ignorant que la blonde ne fermerait pas un œil de la nuit…

….

**- On arrive, on arrive, on arrive ! Je reconnais le chemin, je reconnais le chemin ! **braillait la brune, toute excitée.

**- Tu comptes tout répéter jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ? **s'énerva la vampire.

**- Arrête Rose, tu n'es vraiment pas marrante… **bouda la petite.

L'utilisation de son diminutif lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. La jeune femme aimait la manière dont son nom sonnait dans sa bouche. Mais elle ne se laissa pas attendrir pour autant et remis son masque de froideur :

**- Oui, je sais, je suis comme ça ! Si ça te cause un problème, je peux toujours t'abandonner ici !**

La petite brune, laissa échapper un petit cri. Rosalie se retourna vers elle, inquiète. Elle lut la peur dans son regard et s'en voulu immédiatement.

**- Excuse-moi… C'était une blague, d'accord ? Une mauvaise plaisanterie. Aller, viens, nous y sommes presque !**

Elles marchèrent encore plusieurs minutes sous la neige, quand Rosalie estima être assez proche de la ville pour laisser la jeune fille rejoindre sa famille. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna vers la brune pour lui expliquer :

**- Bon, je te laisse ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai entendu tes parents et… **Elle se maudit de son erreur**. Tes parents et tes amis sont à coup sûr à ta recherche, ils vont arriver et te ramener à ta maison.**

Elle vit le sourire de la fillette, soulagée que cette mésaventure prenne fin, mais celle-ci le perdit vite quand elle réalisa que la blonde ne l'accompagnerait pas…

**- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? **sa voix montrant son inquiétude.

- **Non je ne peux pas te suivre,** répondit la vampire, essayant de se montrer rassurante, **j'habite très loin d'ici, il faut que je parte maintenant. Tu peux me faire une promesse ? Ne raconte rien à personne sur moi, d'accord ? Tu dois leur dire que tu t'es perdue, que tu es tombée, ce qui t'as blessé. **

**- Mais je ne peux pas… **tenta de répliquer la jeune fille, les larmes commençant à perler à ses yeux.

- **S'il te plaît, promet ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que je parte,** insista la blonde.

**- D'accord… mais tu peux me faire une autre promesse en échange ?**

**- Tout ce que tu veux ! **la pressa la jeune femme.

La vampire regretta instantanément ses paroles. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait tenir cette promesse, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais elle était pressée, elle entendait des hommes s'approcher.

**- Quand je serais plus grande, **commença la fillette,** tu me retrouveras, hein ? Je veux te revoir. Moi, je t'aime bien… **

Et elle se mit à rougir. Cette vision n'échappa pas à la blonde, qui en fut perturbée. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de démonstration affective. Elle se mit à l'observer une dernière fois : elle, ses cheveux sombres, ses yeux vivants, brûlants, humains, sa peau pâle si semblable à la sienne, ses lèvres rouges, sa maladresse et sa légèreté… elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent. Elle était coincée.

Elle tenait à cette fille.

Et elle tiendrait sa promesse, par tous les moyens.

Car après tout, elle était Rosalie Hale.

**- Quand tu seras plus grande, c'est promis**, affirma-t-elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux. **Maintenant vas-y, dépêche-toi !**

La vampire lui criait presque dessus, mue par une certaine tristesse ou colère qu'elle avait encore du mal à comprendre. La jeune fille n'en fut pas effrayée, au contraire. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha dangereusement de la blonde, qui esquissa un mouvement de recul… trop tard, puisqu'elle sentit les lèvres tièdes de la brune se poser sur sa joue glacée. Rosalie sentit une force sans nom l'envahir.

Différente. Puissante. Bienfaisante.

Elle s'en retrouva tétanisé, incapable du moindre mouvement, regardant partir la brune à travers les arbres, sans une seule parole.

La vampire se secoua, prit de la hauteur et sauta de quelques branches pour surveiller la jeune fille, voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne retombe pas dans un fossé et que ses parents la trouve. Elle la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix d'enfant s'écrier :

**- Bella ! C'est Bella ! Venez vite, je l'ai retrouvé ! Bella !**

Rosalie haussa un sourcil, intriguée. Alors elle s'appelait Bella… Elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles. Il serait ainsi plus facile de l'oublier par la suite. Rosalie vit un jeune garçon apparaître, de l'âge de la fillette, assez grand et costaud malgré tout, les cheveux noirs en bataille. Elle reconnut immédiatement Jacob, membre des Quileutes. Celui-ci criait de joie et la serrait dans ses bras. La vampire, elle, serrait les dents et sentait tout son corps se tendre. Elle vit des hommes apparaître, l'étreignant à leur tour, et la blonde les laissa s'éloigner et disparaître vers les habitations de Forks. La vampire se mit à sourire inconsciemment, se remémorant ce qui lui était tombé dessus. Elle se rappela enfin de sa promesse et murmura :

**- Alors à bientôt, ma chère Bella….**

_**Note **__: Bon, je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre est un peu long… Alors ? Pas trop perdu ? _

_Un petite review de votre part, c'est toujours un cadeau pour les auteurs, alors n'hésitez-pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! (même si c'est pour m'assassiner) XD_

_Bonne journée !_


	2. Pourquoi ?

_**Note :**__ Salut, c'est encore moi ! Je poste dans l'affilée un second chapitre, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi ?**

La nuit s'installait silencieusement à Forks. Seulement quelques éclats de voix arrivaient à percer. Puis, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Violent. En effet, dans une impasse, à l'abri des regards indiscrets se querellaient un homme et une femme. L'homme, taille moyenne, cheveux cuivrés, peau étonnamment pâle, était maintenu avec fermeté contre un mur de béton. La femme, de petite taille, crinière blonde, même peau pâle, le retenait d'un seul bras. Ils s'étaient battus mais ne montraient aucune blessure. Manifestement, le brun ne faisait pas le poids face à la blonde, dont la colère semblait dévastatrice. Coincé, il prit alors la parole :

**- Rosalie ! Arrête ça, tu veux ? **lâcha Edward, las du comportement de sa sœur.** Ça dure depuis bien trop longtemps ! Cette animosité que tu nourris envers Bella devient ridicule ! Je comprends que tu sois jalouse mais... **

**- Jalouse ? Moi, je suis jalouse ? **s'emporta la vampire, ses yeux semblant lancer des éclairs.** Mais tu ne vois pas qu'elle constitue un danger pour nous tous, et pour elle-même ? Si les Volturi s'en mêlent, je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences ! Ecoute, je sais qu'elle est l'amour de ta vie, et tout ce que tu veux, mais elle court un risque considérable en restant avec nous !**

**- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? **ripostale brun**. A chaque minute où je reste près d'elle, j'ai conscience du danger ! J'ai déjà tenté plusieurs fois l'expérience de me séparer d'elle, tu te souviens du résultat ? **

Rosalie serra les poings. Il est vrai que leur séparation avait plongé le vampire et la jeune humaine dans une profonde dépression, allant même jusqu'à la tentative de suicide. Depuis, Edward avait promis à Bella de ne plus s'éloigner.

**- … Mais je ne te crois pas Rose. Bella n'est pas plus en sécurité avec, que sans nous. Elle n'est plus un danger depuis longtemps, elle fait partie de notre famille. Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper et Emmet l'adorent, alors pourquoi persistes-tu à la détester comme ça ? Qu'a-t-elle bien pu te faire pour que tu la traites ainsi ?**

La blonde avait sursauté légèrement à cette dernière question. Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Elle était à court d'arguments face à Edward. Celui-ci la regardait avec intensité, essayant sans doute de lire dans ses pensées comme il savait très bien le faire sur tout le monde. Mais la vampire résista, voilant ses pensées les plus profondes. S'il savait…

_Ils étaient tous les cinq autour d'une table, dans un coin de la cafétéria. Attirant les regards, comme à leur habitude. Envie, admiration, hostilité, jalousie, mépris, méfiance : voilà ce que pouvaient y lire les Cullen chaque jour. Emmet blaguait avec Jasper et Edward, Alice ne tenait pas en place, comme à son habitude, et Rosalie avait le regard dans le vague, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que lui racontait sa sœur. _

_Et puis, elle sentit une odeur._

_Son odeur. _

_Reconnaissable entre toutes._

_Irrésistible._

_Rosalie crut qu'elle délirait, ses yeux balayèrent tout le réfectoire, et finirent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Une brune. Une brune à la peau pâle. La blonde n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas être là ! Il devait s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre. Simple coïncidence, non ? La jeune fille était accompagnée de Jessica et de toute sa bande. Elle dressa l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation. Une information lui importait…_

_**- Aller Bella, raconte, c'est comment Phoenix ?**__ la pressa un certain Eric. _

_Elle se figea. Bella… Bella… Bella… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, son cœur lui criait qu'Elle était bien là. Le hasard n'avait rien à faire dans sa vie. La blonde ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était comme tétanisée. Elle se détourna pour guetter la réaction de sa famille : eux aussi avaient senti l'odeur de la nouvelle et la regardaient tous avec curiosité. Rosalie eut cependant le temps de remarquer l'éclat de surprise ou peut-être d'amusement, dans les yeux d'Alice._

_Et le regard noir de désir d'Edward._

_Qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose pour tous les Cullen._

_Cette Bella lui plaisait, énormément._

Depuis, tout s'accéléra pour la vampire. Edward s'était entiché de Bella, et celle-ci n'était pas restée insensible au charme de son frère. Elle les voyait passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et à chaque fois, elle sentait comme une douleur au ventre. Désagréable. Au début, l'envie de parler à Bella avait été plus forte que tout. Mais elle s'était retenue. Car elle avait peur. Peur que la jeune fille la reconnaisse, même après une dizaine d'années. Peur de ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Peur qu'Edward s'en rende compte. Peur, enfin, qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par sa faute. Alors dès leur premier regard, elle s'était montrée froide, hostile, parfois même odieuse avec la brune. Et elle se détestait pour cela. Mais c'était le seul moyen de la tenir éloignée. Elle était bien mieux dans les bras d'Edward, sans doute. C'est ce qu'elle se disait tous les jours. Et pourtant, le voir l'enlacer, la toucher, l'embrasser, la mettait hors d'elle, elle se surprenait même parfois à grogner comme un animal. Pourquoi cette jalousie ? Cette envie de la protéger plus que tout ? Ces sensations étaient les mêmes qu'il y a dix ans… mais leur force était décuplée.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un profond soupir d'Edward :

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez devoir faire un effort pour vous entendre toutes les deux.** Devant le regard méfiant et interrogateur de sa sœur, il s'expliqua **: Alice vient d'avoir une vision, elle n'est pas bien nette, mais d'après elle, une menace plane sur Bella, peut-être qu'il s'agit de Victoria. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec Carlisle et Esmée. Ils iront voir les autres clans afin de plaider la cause de Bella, histoire d'éviter tout malentendu et conflit, que l'arrivée d'une humaine au courant de notre véritable nature, pourrait engendrer. Alice et Jasper sont sur une piste, ils sont partis en urgence pour l'Europe. Emmet et moi, nous partons sur les traces de Victoria, nous ne sommes sûr de rien avec elle. Quant à toi…**

**- Oh non, surtout ne me dit rien ! **s'écria la blonde, maintenant toujours plus fermement son frère contre le mur, qui commençait à se fissurer**. Si tu crois que je vais jouer la baby-sitter pour ta copine, tu peux toujours attendre le père Noël ! **railla-t-elle.

**- Crois-moi, si j'avais le choix, je ne la laisserais pas entre tes mains ! Mais il n'y a que moi pour se mesurer à Victoria. Connaissant ton talent pour la diplomatie, j'aimerais éviter le bain de sang ! Et puis, tu es la plus forte de nous tous… **il finit sa phrase d'un ton plus amer :** tu es en ce moment la plus apte à assurer la sécurité de Bella.**

La vampire émit un rire triste à ces paroles, et après avoir longuement levé les yeux au ciel, signe d'une incroyable exaspération, elle finit par lâcher sa prise et libérer Edward. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire de triomphe : il avait réussi à la convaincre. La blonde lui lança un dernier regard noir et partit aussi vite que ça nature lui permit.

_**Note :**__ Alors ? Déçu, pas déçu ? Je voulais vraiment mettre ce deuxième chapitre pour que vous vous fassiez une idée de ma fanfiction. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, je ne sais pas encore si ça plaît vraiment ou non. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez surtout pas, et s'il y a des problèmes de cohérence, par rapport aux personnages ou à des évènements de Twilight, dites-moi TOUT ! :)_

_Bonne journée !_


End file.
